unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginners Guide/Merchant
''Welcome to the Merchant guide for UWO I ''Instructor Alan ''will be guiding you through the whole new system that has been added to UWO to get you a quick start! This guide will be divided in multiple sections so you can quickly figure out where you should look incase you get stuck somewhere. Let's get started on your exciting career as a merchant! ''To note, this guide is written based on Venice as the starting point. Some things might differ but the concept should be the same. 'Start' ---- 1) The game asks you to talk with the Merchant GM. The GM will give you various items: Ducats, Dagger, Sail Paint and Carillon bells. But most importantly, it gives you a Port Permit these are required to enter other ports in the game, every region has it's own. 2) Leave the Merchants' Guild Upon leaving the guild a sailor asks you to talk with the people at the Shipyard. 3) Visting the Shipyard The Shipyard can usually be found near the water, it also has the icon of a boat on the minimap! 3.1) Talk with the Shipyard Master 4) Visiting the Market The Market tends to be near the center of each port, this is where most of your business will be at! 4.1) Talk with the Market Keeper 5) Back to the Merchants' Guild 5.1) Talk with the Mediator and accept your first quest 5.2) Accept the quest 'First walk around town' 5.3) Leave the Guild and head over to the Tavern Indicated by a small goblet on the minimap 5.4) Talk with the Barkeep 5.5) Quest completed! Head back to the Merchants' Guild 5.6) Talk with the Mediator He will give you a small reward for completing the quest 6) Talk with the Mediator again 6.1) Accept the next quest 'First task from the guild' This next part will vary from user to user depending on where they start, again this guide is based on Venice but the concept should stay the same. 6.2) Go to the Market Keeper in town 6.3) Purchase the required amount as said in the quest dialogue ' ''Press 'Q' or the top right of the screen 'Journal' > 'Quest' to read what has been asked. '''6.4) Head over to a 'Port' Look at the minimap for the various icons of an anchor 6.5) Talk with the Port Guide and click 'To Port' Upon entering the port the Port Official will give you a couple Lifesavers these will rescue you if you sink or lose your crew at sea. 6.6) Press 'Set Sail' on the bottom right panel, and then again 'Set Sail' 6.7) Sail to the designated port as told by the quest If you don't know where it is, press 'M' or 'Journal' > 'Charts' and hover over the ports till you find where to go, it should be near your current port (If you don't know the geolocical position of your capital, it's indicated by an icon with multiple houses) In my case I got to go to 'Trieste' 6.8) When nearing your port, double click it to enter 6.9) Click on the blue houses on the bottom right that says 'Harbour' 6.9.1) Deliver the goods In my case I have to deliver the goods to the Barkeep in Trieste. 6.9.2) Head back to the Merchants' Guild in your capital At this point you're free to do more quests at the Merchants' Guild, but I advise you to go to Sagres. 7.0) Heading to Sagres Sagres is quite far away depending on your starting capital, from Seville & Lisbon it's ~5minute trip with the Barca. But any other can go up to 30 minutes+. In this case I advise you to use any of these two methods: #Use a liner Liners depart from every capital, go to a 'Port Guide' and press on the button 'Liner Information' In this list of liners you need to find one that goes from your capital towards Sagres. In my case since I'm from Venice ''I have to take the 'Santa Lewis' liner, these liners to Sagres depart every 30 minutes in the game (that is 30 minutes in real life too) the time on the Timetable is based on the PST timezone. To enter the liner head to port and press 'Liner' and select the liner that heads to Sagres. #Sail yourself As you can see on the following picture, Sagres is just in between Lisbon & Seville. So for those starting there I recommend sailing yourself. 'Sagres' ---- '''1) Go to the Shopkeeper and buy a student outfit' A 'Uniform' and a 'Regulation Cap' 1.1) Press 'C' or 'Character' 1.2) Press 'Change Title' 1.3) Click 'Student' 1.4) Press 'I' or 'Character' > 'Equipment' 1.5) Click on your new equipment and press 'OK' in the bottom right 2) Head over to the 'Merchant Course Instructor' 2.1) Talk with the Instructor 2.2) Press 'Class Register' 2.2.1) Choose a class that isn't full Indicated in the bottom right xxx/100 2.2.2) Press 'Join' on the left lower side You have now joined 'School Chat' this chat if filled with new players and 'Sailor Trainers'. These trainers are players that are there to help you with any question you might have. And there are no bad questions, so please ask away if you need any form of help. Time for more questing 2.3) Talk with the instructor and choose a quest in the list Read the quest details good so you know where to go and what to bring, this Wikia has information about most things that can be found in the game, but if you get stuck please ask in school chat for help! For these quests you might want to ask other players around you to work together. Beware that you cannot use liners with trade goods, so you'll have to sail yourself! Oh and don't forget to check your rewards for doing activities in the game, they give usefull items and various boosters! They're under 'Record' > 'Challenge Mission' Once you've completed your quest you can take a liner back to Sagres, if there's one departing soon! Else you'll have to sail back to Sagres. Once you're back in Sagres talk with the instructor to claim the rewards. From here on you can decide to do more quests or progress and take the exam. Time to start your first exam! 3) Talk with the instructor and choose the quest 'Beginner's Merchant Course Final Exam' 3.1) Sail to Lisbon 3.2) Talk with the Market Keeper twice 3.3) Buy any ware from Lisbon and any quantity 3.4) Sail to Faro 3.5) Talk with the Market Keeper and sell your wares 3.6) Sail to Sagres and talk with the instructor Congrats you have just completed your first exam! You can continue questing or immediatly take the next exam. This exam has given you a 'Merchant's Guild Card' and a new ship! Go to the upper right corner of your screen with a small circular button that says 'Use Item' click on your 'Graduation Memento (Begin-Mer)' box. Now do the same but click on 'Beginner Mer. Memento Ship Ticket' and claim your new 'Memorial Trade Caravel'. When going to port click on 'Change Ship' and choose your new ship! Make sure that you hire some new crew with the 'Employ Sailor' button, this new ship can carry more crew and cargo, it is also faster than your previous ship! Which crew you hire doesn't matter yet, it's fine to take the cheapest crew at 50D per sailor. 4) Intermediate exam 4.1) There are three options, I will take the one to deliver 1x Carpentry Tools Please check the description of the quest which one it is, so you accept the correct quest. 4.2) Go to the 'Pedlar' in Sagres and purchase 1x 'Carpentry Tools' You are free to actually produce said item instead of purchasing them, this would be crafting. To learn how to craft the item I recommend you to search the item on here on the Wikia and see which skill you need to learn to craft the item, which wares it needs to be crafted and which book to purchase to be able to craft the item. However for the sake of this guide I'm using the fast method. 4.3) Sail to Seville 4.4) Go to the Market and talk with the 'Market Keeper' 4.5) Time to head back to Sagres and claim your rewards! Upon talking with the port official it will prompt you with a question to join a company, you're free to do so. This will immediatly make you join a company (also known as a guild in other games). These players can help you guide though the game and is filled with new and old players. If you want to leave this company you can head over to a 'Company Administration Office' it is indicated with a large house icon on the minimap which is in every capital and choose to leave the company there. Or try to enter another! After reporting your exam you yet again get a box with a nice staff and a new ship, make sure you activate it! 5) More questing You can't do the final final exam immediatly, you have do some more merchant quests before you can continue! So talk with the instructor and do some more quests. Make sure the quest description starts with 'This is an advanced training task for Voyagers wanting to become Merchants.' You have to do three of these for the advanced final exam to pop up When buying 30+ wares there's a chance that you cannot purchase 30 at once. To purchase more you need to leave port, go to a nearby port and dock there. Then leave that port and go back to the place that sold the items you wanted to purchase. This is called 'Port hopping' 6) Advanced Merchant Course Final Exam Alright the final final exam! Be aware this quest a limitation of 120 days at sea 120 days at sea = 120 minutes in real life. 6.1) '''Purchase 2x Sewing Set from the 'Shopkeeper' '''6.2) Sail to Ragusa 6.3) Purchase 20x Woad from the 'Market Keeper' 6.4) Sail to Antwerp 6.5) Talk to the 'Shopkeeper' 6.6) Talk to the 'Craftsman' 6.7) Sail to Sagres After reporting your quest at the instructor you're now a free sailor! With this finished you have now obtained your last and final ship that the merchant course will give you. It's a ship with balanced speed/cargo perfect for your early adventures.'' ''You probably cannot use the ship yet with your levels so make sure to do some more trading! You can do many things from here on so it's important to make your own goals! You could do the other two courses, adventure & maritime. For these you can simply talk with the designated instructors in Sagres. I will write guides for these two aswell, but for now I'm sure you understand the concept and you can probably finish these courses on your own. You could also decide to work on doing dungeons for a mix of adventure/trade and battle. Maybe work on getting your next ship to start doing spice runs from Asia? Discover all the ports? or maybe become very talented at crafting with the various crafting skills in the game. Category:Guides